Inheritance
by Shadow-Ravin
Summary: HPTR slash creature fic Vamp Harry and Voldie ignores DH and end of HBP At the age of 17 Harry comes to his inheritance as a vampire and finds out Dumbledore has lied to him.
1. Prologue

**AN: **This fic ignores the end of HBP as well as all of DH.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

_**'- -'**_

**Prologue**

_**July 31, Sometime after midnight:**_

He screamed as another wave of pain wracked his body.

_'It can't last much longer.'_ He thought. _'Soon it will all be over and I will be stronger._' His hopes were lifting with every thought_. 'After this is through I won't have to live with the-'_

The last thought was cut short as the worst wave of pain shot through his body.

_**'- -'**_

**AN:** I have written the first seven chapters of this fic but I won't post the next one until I get a review.


	2. The Figure

**AN: **_This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter._

**Chapter 1**

**The Figure**

_**A few moments after the prologue:**_

Harry Potter was laying shaking on the curled middle of the floor in his rather empty bedroom when the door slammed open and a blurry figure came in.

He watched as the slim figure, to skinny to be his uncle or cousin and yet too fat to be his aunt, came closer.

The small part of him that wasn't completely consumed in agony wondered who it was, but his vision was to blurred because of pain to tell who it was.

But all thoughts fled his mind when another wave of pain hit just as the dark robed person kneeled by his side.

Harry screamed as he writhed on the floor.

The being beside him grabbed Harry's flailing hands in an effort to keep them from damaging the boy any further.

"Shhh…." The person, a man, whispered. "It's almost over."

Harry quieted some under the guy's gentle touch and comforting words.

"Shh…"

The pain was finally fading from his body and Harry could hardly keep his eyes open.

"It's okay." The man said soothingly. "Sleep. I'll take care of you."

And with those words Harry allowed himself to succumb to exhaustion.

**AN: **_Please remember to review. I will post chapter 2 at 10 reviews._


	3. Home

**AN: **_This chapter originally was slightly longer, but I decided there was no point to the rest of it since it only gives info that can easily be inferred. Such as the fact Coven members would do anything to protect each other especially the leaders._

**DISCLAIMER: **_Refer to previous chapters._

**Chapter 2**

**Home**

_**August 1**_

_**Early Morning**_

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke was the smell, apples and cinnamon.

Harry inhaled deeply trying to take in as much of the smell as possible, snuggling closer to the warmth against his back.

Wait, warmth?

He shot up only to fall back down whimpering in pain.

"You shouldn't try to move to much or to fast yet." The person behind him whispered.

"Don't worry though it won't hurt much longer.

"Wh-who are-are ya-you?" The fear and pain Harry was feeling combined, making him stutter.

"First of all you do know you are part-vampire, right?"

"Y-yes."

"I am the alpha-dominant of our coven."

"Wh-where are w-we?" Calming down slightly.

"Home"


	4. Drifting

**AN: **_I know it is short but I don't have time to type the rest of it, because I got to go to work… ___

**DISCLAIMER: **_Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. Sigh_

**CHAPTER 3**

**Drifting**

_**August 1, Morning- August 3, Evening**_

For the next two days the boy-who-lived drifted in and out of consciousness with the occasional snatch of words drifting through his stupor.

"When is he gonna wake up?"

"How will he react to…"

"Why is the icon of the light…"

"What if he rejects us?"

"… join our side?"

"I think he is waking up."


	5. Awake

**AN: **_Now that I have finished __Without You_ _I will probably update this more often and with longer chapters… until I start the sequel at least… _ 

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter._

**Chapter 4**

**Awake**

_**Evening, August 3:**_

And with those words everyone quieted and stared at Harry who was curled in the fetal position in the middle of the circular, black silk bed that was big enough 30 people comfortably.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to bring the blurry figures into focus not even noticing that he was able to see them without his glasses.

"Harry?" The person closest to him asked.

"Pansy?" His tired brain not yet gripping the fact that he was surrounded by several Death Eaters and their children.

"Welcome to our coven, Harry."

"Wait," He said, looking as if something had just clicked. "I am a member of YOUR coven." Still not seeing the Death Eaters.

"Yes Harry." Pansy responded calmly. Her infinite patience was the reason she was the one chosen to be the one that explained everything to Harry when he woke up.

Harry looked around in fear hoping to find someone he knew. Someone on the light-side of the war.

Seeing the faces of many known Death Eaters Harry's panic grew. He began to hyperventilate. Harry sat up looking around frantically. "No."

"Harry calm down." Pansy was worried.

"N-n-no…" Harry said sliding back.

"Harry-" Pansy started saying. "HARRY!" She screeched.

Harry had found the edge of the bed, stood up, and promptly fainted.

**AN: **_ I think this chapter is longer than previous ones too!_


	6. Disturbing Truths

**AN:**_ Anyways I decided that I would be nice and post this now that I have started and finished __Without You._

**DISCLAIMER: **_Much to my dismay I have recently discovered I do not own Harry Potter. *pouts*_

~-^_^~-

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disturbing Truths**

_**August 3, late evening**_

It was eerily quiet when Harry woke up next and once again there was someone cuddled against his back, one arm wrapped around his waist the other creating a pillow for his head.

He tensed as recent events came flooding back to him and his eyes flew open. He was only slightly relieved to find what of the room he could see empty, leaving him and whoever was behind him alone.

Then realizing it was probably a death eater began to hyperventilate but stayed deathly still, afraid that he would wake the person holding him and that they would somehow harm him.

"Shhh…" the person was apparently already awake.

Harry began struggling trying to get away from the unfamiliar arms, but the arms only tightened.

The man said. "I'm not letting you go unless you calm down." It was the man who claimed to be his alpha-dominant. "You gave us quite a scare earlier. We don't want you to faint again."

Sensing defeat Harry stopped struggling but continued to hyperventilate as tears found their way out of his brimming eyes.

"Please don't cry." The man said. "Whatever it is that you are thinking it can't be that bad."

"Of course its that bad." Harry stated brokenly. " I'm surrounded by death eaters."

"We aren't all death eaters."

"Are you a death eater?" Harry sobbed.

"No. I am not a death eater." The vampire said amused.

Harry relaxed slightly and stopped crying. "Why are there death eaters in your coven?"

"There are death eaters in **our **coven, Harry, because many of the qualities that appear in members of our coven happen to be qualities that the Dark Lord likes in his followers and vampire or not if you are asked to become a death eater you don't say no if you value your life."

"So they didn't want to be death eaters?"

"No, Harry, they did not want to be death eaters."

"Oh." Harry said then was quiet for a moment looking as if he was thinking about something before asking. "Who are you anyways?"

The older vampire thought about this for a minute before replying carefully. "I will tell you eventually but not yet."

"Why not?" Harry demanded.

"You are not yet ready to face some… disturbing truths about the world." He responded "Most of them about you…" and then he added in a voice to quiet for Harry to hear. "and me."

~-^_^~-

**AN: **_*begging* Please review. _


	7. Hungry

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Hungry**

_**August 4, Afternoon**_

Pansy was the only one there when Harry woke up next having fell asleep the previous night in the unknown vampire's arms. She was currently laying on her belly next to him reading the daily prophet by wand-light.

He glanced at the article she was reading and rolled his eyes. The headline was 'Harry Potter Missing.'

"Good-morning." He said sleepily.

"Good afternoon, sunshine!" Pansy said brightly with a grin.

"Is it?" Harry grumbled.

"Yes 'em!" Pansy responded in her annoyingly cheerful voice.

Harry stomach chose this minute to growl loudly.

Pansy laughed. "Hungry are you?"

"No. Not at all." Harry replied sarcastically as his belly gave another growl.

Pansy laughed again. "Well I am only allowed to take you out of this room if you promise not to freak out again."

"Fine. Just feed me."

Pansy continued to laugh at him. "Come on then." She crawled to the edge of the bed and placed her book on a small table by a wall.

Eager to get food Harry followed.

* * *

Pansy led Harry into a room filled with dark bottles and pulled one off a shelf. "Muggle, age 22, good health. It is hard to get anything better unless it's magical blood." She handed the bottle to Harry.

"This person wasn't killed, right?" Harry asked tentatively.

"No. Our bottled blood comes from people donating it." Pansy said. "The muggle thinks it is going to one of their hospitals."

"Oh." Harry put aside his thoughts that this was wrong and drank. Moaning as the rich flavor hit his tongue. He couldn't help but think though of how it would be better warm.


	8. In All His SnakeFaced Glory

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter 7**

**In all his Snake-Faced Glory**

_**August 14, Afternoon**_

Harry was relaxing in a dark, windowless (vampires can survive in sunlight but it gives them a really bad headache because of how sensitive their eyes are) room with emerald green walls, black carpet, and two doors talking to some of the elder vampires in the coven including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, whom it turns out is only insane because of the amount of time she had spent mateless compounded with her time spent in Azkaban with the Dementors who have a greater effect on vampires than on humans not from over exposure to the cruciatis curse, when it happened.

The larger of the two doors, which was situated against the same wall as the couch leather couch that Harry casually lounged on, opened.

Intrigued Harry began to wonder who it was and why they were coming through that door when no one used that door because it was only suppose to lead to the rest of a old huge manor which was supposed to be so run down that everyone stayed in the rear section and used the back door when they needed to feed.

His curiosity didn't last long however when an extremely pissed-looking Dark Lord Voldemort in all his snake-faced glory strode through the door and into the dim sitting room.

Fear flooded every inch of Harry as the vampires surrounding him rushed over to try to calm their lord.

Harry sat on the couch immobile even though all of his brain was screaming at him to run, fight, to do something as thoughts raced through his panic ridden mind. _'What is HE doing here? This is my coven. I am supposed to be safe here.' _Harry began to hyperventilate but in the scurry to get Voldemort calmed down no one noticed.

Beginning to get dizzy Harry closed his eyes.

'_Calm down.' _Harry thought to himself. _'Having a panic attack isn't going to get you anywhere. Just breathe.' _And with that Harry took a deep breath bringing in the calming cinnamon scent, which was currently over-powering the apple scent that together signaled that his coven leader was near. _'Wait a second.' _Harry thought as everything suddenly clicked into place. _'My Coven Leader's smell is coming from Voldemort.' _

Harry got this eerie smile on his face and he stood from the couch. The sudden movement drawing everyone's attention, and then like turning on a light bulb the vampires remembered that he was there.

"Harry, we can explain." One of them began but Harry paid them no mind. He was entirely focused on the figure in the center of the room. The Dark Lord. The leader of his coven. His mate.

Harry slowly walked up to the black-robed Voldemort and wrapped his arms around the surprised man's waist before standing on his tiptoes and kissing him.

Voldemort's grotesque visage faded into the face of Tom Marvolo Riddle as the Dark Lord's anger melted.

Tom lightly bit Harry's lip. Harry gasped at the sensation and Tom slipped his tongue into Harry's willing mouth.


	9. Answers

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Contrary to popular belief I am not dead and I do not own Harry Potter._

** AN:** _This chapter is dedicated to those who left questions in their reviews as I asked: Save-a-broom-ride-the-player,__ proud-to-be-crazy-4-ever**,**__ Sylkie,__ Maraudersbanana_**, **_JessyDaCowgirl, Softmouse, Elfin69, and MidniteBlaic**.**___

**Chapter 8**

**Answers**

_Tom's PoV_

I pulled back with a sigh. I would've loved to continue exploring my Harry's mouth, but the façade was over and I had a lot of things to explain.

I searched my Harry's eyes for any sign of panic, thankfully finding none, before I swept him into my arms and carried him to the closest piece of furniture, the leather love-seat.

After I sat down and settled my Harry into my lap I spoke. "You must have questions, little one. Ask."

I smiled bitter-sweetly at my precious as he stuttered back. "I-it isn't my-my place t-to qu-question you-you master."

His reply made me angry, but not at him I was angry with the old fool who did that to him. My Harry should be submissive, but not that submissive. "Love, you deserve to know everything about your own life, past and future. Ask."

Reassured Harry began shyly but was soon spouting off question quickly, almost to fast to comprehend. "Why doesn't it hurt to be near you anymore? And why did it hurt to be near you before? Why did you try to kill me so many times? Why did you kill my parents? Did you kill my parents? How did you get into Privet Drive?" And the questions went on.

When Harry finally reached the end of his list I chuckled. "This mess all started after I graduated Hogwarts. I wanted to be a politician. I wanted to do great things and end the oppression of magical creatures, such as vampires and werewolves. I wanted the wizarding world to go back to the old ways, to realize that not all change is good.

"Dumbledore though was the one reaping most of the benefits of the oppression though. He had the ignorant mud-bloods hanging off his every word. The whole pathetic lot of them were eating straight out of his hand. He was a god among men, and no one opposed him. He said that werewolves were inherently evil, that wickedness came with the bite, and the werewolves were forced to register themselves as dark creatures. He said vampires malicious and should be exterminated, and then vampires were hunted down like animals. His word was law.

"And then I came along. I was only a mere boy of 17 at the time, and I alone fought a god's tyranny. I never stood a chance. He ripped me up, and spat me back out. However, he didn't believe I was a threat at first, and he took too long to deal with me. I had spread doubt, and gathered followers. Ruining my reputation with the mud-bloods wasn't enough. The purebloods and the creatures were mine.

"So he went to plan B. He created a villain. It was all words at first. Veiled threats and hidden accusations, but soon he saw an opportunity to make his life easier. Instead of covering up his crimes he began pinning them on me.

"It was around this time when our last Alpha died. Dumbledore blamed me for his death, but thankfully our coven knew I was innocent. That it was Dumbledore's fault our leader died. After the mourning period I was chosen by the other dominants to become the new Alpha, because I was the most dominant.

"This is when the war really started up. Dumbledore and his followers, who called themselves the Order of the Phoenix, began to actively kill purebloods, only to blame their deaths on me. The world believed me a criminal, and there was nothing I could do about it. So we responded in kind. We defended ourselves by hunting down and killing the Order members as they slaughtered us.

"The tide of the war began to change. We were winning, and the _'Light' _was growing desperate. As muggles say _'desperate times call for desperate measures.' _You were about six months old at the time when they kidnapped you. Dumbledore had learned that you were my soul mate, and thought that having possession of you would be the weapon he needed to return the odds to his favor.

"He was right. He stole you from us and I went on a murderous rampage. He used an old ritual to cut you off from the coven. I went insane. It felt as if you had died. I thought you were dead.

"I started killing everyone. It didn't matter who side they were on, Neutral, Dumbledore's, even my own. I lost many followers because I was using dark magic to torture them. The magic changed me. Not just mentally. Now whenever I feel strong, negative emotion such as anger and hate at those who didn't really deserve it my features would morph into the hideous, snake-faced monster most people recognize me as today.

"That is when I began marking them. The Dark Mark is my own version of a slave mark. It became my way of preventing people from betraying me. If they spilled my secrets it would kill them. If they stopped serving me I could drain their magic through it and leave them no more than a squib.

"I didn't know that you were alive until it was too late. Your real father had been murdered by Dumbledore himself when you were kidnapped and your mother took her own life soon after you were cut off from us.

"I captured Peter Pettigrew in a raid on that fateful Halloween day. I was just starting to torture him when he screamed at me to stop. He said that he knew who killed you. That he could tell me where they were hiding.

"I branded him with the Dark Mark then to keep him from betraying me, from lying to me. Little did I know, he already had. He told me that you had died at the hands of Lily and James Potter in a ritual to bring life back into their own stillborn child.

"I went to Godric's Hallow that night. I was happy in a twisted way. I was going to get revenge on those that I thought had killed you, and then I was going to take my own life. I wanted to join you in the afterlife. Forever.

"I didn't realize who you were until after the killing had rebounded onto me, and by then it was too late. The curse broke the block keeping the coven from feeling you but it destroyed my body. I was forced to watch helplessly as Dumbledore came. He cast more spells on you to bind your power and vampiric nature. Thankfully He didn't realize that the block had been broken, but unfortunately he did cast a curse that was specifically designed to cause you pain when you were near me.

"Everything went even further down hill from there. Not having a body robbed me of the little sanity I had left. I tried to hurt you in my attempts to get it back. I reasoned that if I couldn't have a body, then you shouldn't either. I was really screwed up.

"Anything I've missed?"

"Just why it doesn't hurt to be around you anymore and how you got into Privet Drive."

"Well little one," I chortled. "you may not have noticed this, but you are extremely powerful, and that extra burst of magic you received on your birthday completely obliterated all of Dumbledore's spells as well as his wards."

Harry blushed cutely. "Oh."

**AN:** _Now the story really begins! I don't know when my next update will be. I have been trying to finish all of my other fics so I have more time to work on this one though._


End file.
